Le vampire et le cygne
by JasperloveLune
Summary: Lui, est un vampire aillant une éternité pour se repentir. Elle a un secret qui dur depuis bien trop longtemps. Tout commence dans une forêt, avec ce cygne à l'étrange beauté et lui un vampire solitaire qui ne demande qu'à être accepté. Ca vous tente?
1. Chapter 1

**Le vampire et le cygne**.

_Prologue._

Je sortais de la villa et m'enfonçais dans la forêt. Soudain je sentis une odeur envoûtante, sucré mais pas comme les vampires, fruité et peut-être du lys blanc. J'étais complètement hypnotisé par cette odeur enchanteresse. Mon esprit ne pensait qu'à cette douce fragrance, il était comme détaché de mon corps. Celui-ci se dirigeait vers cette entêtante odeur.

Après ce qui me semblais une éternité, j'arrivais au bord d'un lac. Mes yeux se posèrent instantanément sur le cygne qui flottait au centre de l'eau scintillante. Ses ailes se reflétaient telles des diamants à la lueur de la lune. Effets qui ricochaient sur l'eau limpide.

Il avait cette allure majestueuse que possédait tous cygnes de ce nom, cette élégance et cette beauté pure et naturelle. Et la grâce que toutes les ballerines enviait, ce cygne possédait toutes ses qualités sans le vouloir.

L'oiseau était dos à moi, puis la seconde suivante je me plongeais dans ses abysses de couleur. Se n'était pas un cygne ordinaire, non, son œil gauche avait la couleur de l'or brut et l'autre celui d'un rose raffiné et sans artifices. Je me dissimulais derrière un arbre. Une étrange chaleur se répandait dans mon corps de glace. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine – fait impossible – voulant s'échapper dans sa prison de marbre. Je ne voyais que cette oiseau blanc sur l'eau, tous le reste disparaissait pour laisser uniquement cet animal blanc faire mon monde.

Je découvrais enfin ce que ça voulait dire être complet, mais il y avait juste un petit soucis...ma compagne était...un animal?

* * *

><p><strong>Bien pas bien? je continue, j'arrête? un reviews? <strong>

**P'tite vampire **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**L'inconnue**_

PdV Jasper

Je me présente, je m'appelle Jasper Hale j'ai 20 ans physiquement mais en réalité j'en avais 150 et je suis en terminal au lycée de Forks.

J'étais dans ma chambre, je regardais par la fenêtre l'immensité de l'océan – nous avions déménager dans le nord du Canada. Les nuages gris cachaient le soleil derrière eux. La brume se levait doucement dans les airs entourant tout autour d'elle. Dissimulant la nature dans sa prison brumeuse. J'étais maussade ses temps-ci, pourquoi? La cause? Un magnifique cygne blanc. La sentiment de vide se faisait plus pressent dans mon cœur mort. Le revoir, voilà ce qui comptait depuis une semaine.

Je m'étais révélé un pro en art, et toutes mes composition se trouvait être...un oiseau blanc à la beauté royale. Tous les jours je restais près de l'endroit où je l'avais vue. J'avais baisser les bras – trop rapidement, peut-être – mais il avait du migré vers un pays plus chaud. Alors je restais là, dans ma chambre essayant de me souvenir.

- Tiens je savais pas qu'il avait une maison sur les falaises?

Je me retournais violemment, tombant par la même occasion du lit, comique diriez-vous. Je ne l'avais pas sentis arrivé, trop plongé dans mes pensées noirs.

- Rosalie mais ça va pas ou quoi? Lui demandais-je tout en me relevant.

- C'est à toi qu'il faut poser la question. On se demande tous ce que tu as.

Je ne lui répondis pas, m'enfermant dans mon mutisme. Je n'avais pas besoin de la pitié des autres. Je sortis de ma chambre sans un regard pour ma «sœur» et sans prendre la peine d'avertir le reste de la famille. Je courrais dans les bois sans aucun but précis, je ne voulais pas ressentir la pitié de ma «famille»

Soudain une odeur bien connue pour me l'avoir repasser dans mon esprit flottait dans les airs. Je la suivis avec une appréhension croissante. J'arrivais près du lac qui hantait mon esprit. De l'autre côté se tenait une jeune fille à la pâleur inégalable – pire que les vampires – et aux cheveux d'argent endormie au pied d'un arbre. Sa beauté était douloureuse au regard, elle semblait si innocente et fragile, sa peau blanche ne faisait que renforcer cette fragilité. Je n'avais pas remarquer que je m'étais rapproché d'elle, mais restait à une distance favorable.

La jeune fille avait un visage ovale, je devinais de grands yeux en amandes sous ses yeux clos. Ses long cheveux noirs tombaient joliment sur ses fines épaules. Elle possédait de long cils noir et épais, un nez petit et droit, sa lèvre supérieur était plus pleine que l'autre. Sa bouche à la couleur des bleuets était légèrement entrouverte. Elle allait mourir de froid si elle restait comme ça. Je lui mit ma veste, la prit dans mes bras et lui frictionnais doucement l'épaule. À son contacte, le sentiment de vide s'estompait seconde après seconde.

Je n'écoutais pas le monstre qui rugissait dans sa cage, il la voulait pour d'obscurs raisons. Mais je faisais tout pour ne pas céder. Ma gorge me tiraillait, me brûlant, le venin se répandait dans ma bouche. J'entendais son cœur battre doucement dans sa poitrine, son sang pulser dans ses veines sous sa peau diaphane. Je serrais les dents sous la douleur de cette douce tentation. Je voulais la lâcher avant de commettre l'irréparable mais mon corps ne m'écoutait plus, il se sentait bien près de ce corps chaud. Alors que mon côté humain se battait rageusement contre son monstre.

Je repensais à ce cygne flottant sur ce même lac une semaine auparavant. Ce ne fut plus cet oiseau que je vis, mais cette magnifique humaine dans mes bras danser sur l'eau.

M'étais-je trompé avec ce cygne? Peut-être n'était-il qu'un signe. Le signe que ma moitié, cette douce créature se trouverai ici. J'étais enfin serein avec ma douce inconnue dans les bras. Peu importe, j'avais enfin trouvé celle qui m'étais destiné.

Tant qu'elle était dans mes bras je pouvais supporter toutes les brûlures du monde si elle restait près de moi. C'était comique, je considérais les humains comme des êtres inférieurs – et ils l'étaient – insignifiant se morfondant dans leur douleur. Je détestais tous ce qui faisaient qu'ils étaient _eux_. Mais cette humaine – ma moitié – était elle même une humaine je devais faire un effort avec les humains en général, ne pas respecter les humains était ne pas la respecter elle.

Le temps passait et ma belle endormie dormait toujours dans mes bras. Ses lèvres avaient repris cette douce couleur rose. La soif se faisait plus pesante, le venin inondait ma bouche. Je reposais délicatement ma belle inconnue sur l'arbre et partis plus long dans la forêt pour aller chasser. En chemin je me mis à penser à mon inconnue, elle aurait faim quand elle se réveillerait. Je repartis en direction de la villa.

Je rentrai dans un fracas monstre, je devais me dépêcher, je ne voulais pas la laisser toute seule dans ses bois. Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, pris un sac à dos, y mis une couverture, un plaide et descendis pour demander à Esmée de l'aide pour la nourriture. Je la trouvais dans la cuisine.

- Esmée, j'aurais besoin de ton aide. Demandais-je.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi?

- J'aurais besoin de nourriture...humaine. Lui dis-je prudemment. Je sentis clairement sa curiosité. S'il te plaît, maman? La curiosité fut vite remplacer par de la joie.

- Bien sûr, que veux-tu?

La colle. Je ne savais pas du tout ce que ma douce inconnue mangeait. En faite je ne savait ce que les jeunes filles humaine aimaient mangées.

- Et bien...quelques choses que les humaines aiment mangées. Lui chuchotais-je pour qu'elle seule entende.

- ...oh...Oh, attend quelques instants je vais te préparer ça immédiatement.

Malgré la curiosité qui émanait d'elle, elle ne dit mot. Esmée me prépara différents plats et me les donna, je les mis dans mon sac et ressortis de la villa.

Quand j'arrivais près du lac, ma belle inconnue dormait toujours. Je dépliais soigneusement le plaide sur le sol humide. Une fois ceci fait je repris ma douce dans mes bras, la couvrant de la deuxième couverture. Je savais que j'avais un sourire niais sur le visage mais peu importe, j'étais heureux. Mes yeux quittèrent son doux visage vers son corps mince. Elle portait une robe blanche qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux avec un ruban vert sous sa poitrine généreuse. Sa robe soulignait toutes les formes de son corps magnifique.

Cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas la soif de sang sang qui montait en moi mais la soif d'elle et de son corps. Je devais me ressaisir, et vite.

Mon inconnue montrait des signes de réveille, je la couchait sur le plaide et mis sa tête sur le sac pour lui faire un oreiller. Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur alors je me reculais pour me retrouver à son opposé. Je la regardais revenir du monde des rêves. Ça faisait 150ans que je n'avais pas vus quelqu'un se réveiller, je savais plus ce que sa faisait, et dans un sens ça me manquait. Fascinant. Ses yeux papillotèrent et se posèrent sur moi. Méfiance et peur habitaient son corps frêle. Mais se n'était pas ça qui retint mon attention. Mais ses yeux, deux tourbillons de rose et d'or résidaient dans ses prunelles. L'image du cygne blanc s'imposa à moi mais je la chassais dès qu'elle fut arrivée. De légers tremblements s'emparaient d'elle, je devais la rassurer.

- Je m'appelle Jasper, je ne te veux aucun mal. Lui dis-je doucement pour ne pas la brusquer. J'ignorais tant bien que mal la brûlure au niveau de ma gorge. Aussi je lui envoyais par petite dose des ondes de calme. Et toi?

- …

- Tu ne veux pas me le dire? Bien, j'attendrais...tu as faim? Elle hocha prudemment la tête après un moment d'hésitation. Tiens prend ce que tu veux. Lui dis-je en déposant la nourriture sur le plaide.

La méfiance était toujours là mais la peur s'en allait doucement mais elle ne me faisait pas encore confiance. Ses mains tremblantes se dirigèrent vers une part de tarte aux pommes. Je crus même entendre un inaudible « Merci », je lui souriais alors que ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les miens pendant qu'elle mangeait. Bien que c'est abysses de couleur étaient assez déstabilisant, ils exprimaient tant de choses en si peu de temps. Je comprenait enfin la signification de : les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme.

- Où habites-tu? Lui demandais-je à contre cœur.

Le jour commençait à laisser doucement la place à la nuit et je voulais qu'elle soit au chaud avant la tombée de la nuit. Elle ne me répondit pas, elle se contentait de me fixer sans aucune gène. Elle resserra la couverture autour d'elle, le vent se levait, annonçant la fin de la journée. Mon inconnue regardait par delà les arbres.

- Falaises. Dit-elle faiblement.

Je rappelais l'immense manoir qui se trouvait sur la falaise, de ma chambre on pouvait le voir très distinctement. Habitait-elle là? Il semblait pourtant vide. Les fenêtres étaient scellées, de ce que je pouvais voir, le jardin était à l'abandon. Peut-être ne voulait-elle tout juste pas me dire où elle habitait véritablement. Pourtant je ne vis aucun signe autant bien sur son visage d'ange que dans ses émotions.

- Je vais te raccompagner. Plus un ordre qu'une demande.

- …Elle ne fit que hocher la tête une fois de plus.

Je rangeais notre « campement » et lui demandais de se mettre sur mon dos, elle s'installa doucement sur celui-ci et quand mes mains rencontrèrent ses cuisses dénudées, elle eut un mouvement de recule et manqua presque de tomber à la renverse. Je m'excusais. Je marchais délibérément à allure humaine pour prolonger ce moment.

J'arrivais à la nuit tombée devant le manoir. Il était abandonné s'était clair personne ne pouvais habitant dans une maison aussi délabrée. Je la déposais sur la sol à contre cœur, son contacte me manquait déjà. Mon inconnue se dirigea vers l'immense bâtisse, je ne désirais pas la quitter tout de suite mais elle me connaissait à peine je ne pouvais décemment pas m'imposer. Alors que je me préparais pour partir je sentis une main tiède sur la mienne. Je me retournais et regardais cette mains si blanche sur moi. Mes yeux se posèrent sur sa propriétaire et je vis un magnifique sourire sur son doux visage. Ses cheveux devenaient presque blanc à la lueur de la lune.

Puis elle partie en courant dans le mystérieux manoir. Je ne rentrais pas immédiatement à la villa ma soif venait juste d'exploser je devais aller chasser avant la tentation de trop. Je rentrais après ma chasse et je fus accueillis par une Alice affolée. Elle me tira par le bras pour me faire pénétrer dans le salon. Tous le monde était installé dans la salle de séjour. Que se passait-il?

Je m'assit à côté d'Emmett attendant que quelqu'un parle. Je sentais une grande tension, mais ne fis rien pour la calmer.

- Où étais-tu Jasper. Me demanda Alice les mains sur ses hanches. Ça aurait été comique si elle n'avait pas été aussi sérieuse.

- Dans la forêt. Pourquoi? Leur demandais-je.

- Alice ne te voyais plus. M'expliqua Edward.

Alors c'était ça, ils ne me faisaient pas confiance. À près tout je ne pouvais pas les blâmer. J'étais celui qui avait eu un le régime traditionnel pendant un siècle et un vampire récemment convertis au végétarisme. Non je ne pouvais blâmer personne mais le fait qu'ils surveille mes moindres faits et gestes m'énervais au plus au point.

- Pourquoi Esmée t'a préparer de la nourriture? Me redemanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi devrais-je me justifier?

Je n'en pouvais plus, je sortie en trombe de la villa, peu importe où j'allais je ne supportais plus cette surveillance. Mes pas me conduisirent devant le manoir de ma douce sur les falaises. J'entendais plusieurs cœur à l'intérieur, je n'avais rien à perdre alors je frappais sur la grande porte en bois. Ce fut une jeune femme habillée en domestique qui m'ouvrit.

- Que puis-je pour vous Mr?

- Je me suis perdu. Lui mentis-je. Je ne trouvais pas mieux.

- Entrez.

Elle ouvrit la porte assez pour que je puisse passer. La porte grinça quand elle la referma. Je devais me trouver dans le hall. Il faisait sombre dans le demeure, le hall et ce que je pouvais voir des couloirs étaient entièrement tamisés. Derrière l'aspect miteux de l'extérieur du manoir, l'intérieur était étrangement bien entretenu. Je voyais plusieurs personnes – domestiques – passer devant moi le regard scrutateur. Je ne comprenais pas j'aurais parié sur le fait que cette maison était belle et bien abandonnée mais bien au contraire. Il devait y avoir plus d'une vingtaine de personne. Ma gorge me brûlait mais j'essayais d'y faire abstraction.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre Mr...

- Jasper. L'informais-je le plus polie possible.

- Bien Mr Jasper, nous sommes en ce moment en train de vous préparer une chambre. Si vous voulez bien patientez dans le petit salon. Quelqu'un viendra vous chercher.

Elle ouvrit une petite porte en bois sculpté et me laissa entrer dans une «petite» pièce. Je ne voulais pas voir à quoi ressemblait le salon. J'examinais la pièce. Les murs étaient tous vêtu de rouge avec des motifs dorées. Les murs étaient habillés de différents tableaux de paysage qui donnait des couleur plus vives dans cette atmosphère close. Le seul portrait se trouvait au dessus de la cheminée en bois sombre. Il représentait une famille souriante et unis dans un jardin luxuriant. En arrière plan le manoir était représenté dans toute sa splendeur d'antan. Tous les meubles étaient dans ses tons. Rouge et or.

J'entendis le battant de la porte s'ouvrir sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux noirs certains commençait a devenir gris cendrés. Les yeux bleus presque gris, le teint blafard et il portait une tenue de majordome noir.

- Je suis Alfred, votre majordome attitré tout le temps de votre séjour, Mr Jasper. Si vous voulez bien me suivre dans vos appartements.

Il se décala en s'inclinant légèrement pour me laisser le passage. Je ne me trouvais plus au 21ème siècle, j'étais projeté dans le passer. Pendant que nous traversions les interminables couloirs je ne pus m'empêcher de poser quelques questions à l'homme devant moi.

- Je me demandais...pourquoi les jardins sont laissés à l'abandon.

- Il n'y aurait personne pour le contempler, ressentir cette douce atmosphère qu'il procure. De plus c'est une terre morte. Plus rien ne pousse. Me dit-il d'un air navré.

- Et les propriétaires?

- Monsieur, Madame et leur fils ne sont plus parmi nous depuis longtemps. M'informa-t-il. Il émanait de lui une grande tristesse que je n'avais pas le droit de contrôler. Mlle voit ces jardins comme un douloureux souvenir qu'il ne faut pas perpétuer.

- Pourquoi le manoir est-il plongé dans une quasi-obscurité? Demandais-je.

- C'est pour le bien être de Mlle. La journée nous laissons filtrés quelque rayons de soleil mais à des endroits bien définis. Et la nuit nous tamisons les pièces, elle se sent plus en sécurité. M'expliqua-t-il. Voilà nous sommes arrivés. Voulez vous que je vous fasse monter de quoi vous sustenter?

- Non merci je n'ai pas faim.

- Bien Mr Jasper. Passez une bonne nuit et ne vous inquiétez pas si vous entendez de la musique au beau milieu de la nuit, Mlle est insomniaque. Et il parti.

Je refermai la porte derrière moi et m'installa sur le grand lit en baldaquin. Les bras derrière la tête, les yeux fermés je me laisser rêver de ma belle inconnue. Je savais qu'elle était ici, j'avais sentis son odeur dans le couloir. Je sourie, elle était là quelque part entre ses murs.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci pour toutes vos Alerts.<strong>

**Alors pour commencer je ne suis pas très doué pour exprimer la douleur/souffrance qu'éprouve Jasper. J'essaye de mieux la comprendre grâce à des histoires sur lui. ****Mais j'adore les défis, donc j'essaye du mieux que je peux de le faire collé au vampire torturé mais il n'y aura pas exactement ce résultat. Donc dans cette histoire, je serai moins loquace sur cette partie du personnage.**

**Ensuite je sais pas si c'est moi mais je suis un peu mitigé sur ce premier chapitre. **

**Je continue, j'arrête? **

**Un petit review, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que nous sommes lu!^^**

**Je cherche une correctrice, alors si quelqu'un est partant, laissez un review.**

**Un Avis? Un Conseil (pas de remarque sur l'orthographe je vous en pris, je sais très bien qu'elle laisse clairement à désirer)? Des Questions? **

**P'tite vampire **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**Je suis comme cet astre, froide et blanche.**_

PdV Inconnu

Je me réveillais tôt en ce dimanche nuageux. J'adorais ce temps, je pouvais me risquer à sortir sans encourir les conséquences. Conséquences moins dramatiques depuis ce fameux jour. Mais je ne désirais pas tenter le diable. Un homme était venu demander un toit parce qu'il s'était perdu dans les bois. Ça me fit repenser à mon ange aux cheveux d'or. Jasper s'était-il présenter à moi. J'avais eu peur je dois l'admettre à cause de ses nombreuses cicatrices mais cette peur avait disparu pour ne plus être. Se n'était pas la peur qu'elles devaient inspirer mais la fierté et l'obéissance. C'était aussi le seul à qui j'avais offert un sourire sincère. Le dernier date d'y l'y à des siècle.

Je restais allongé dans mon lit contemplant le plafond sans le voir. Je me repassais sa douce voix, sensuelle, lente et basse. Ses gestes, ses paroles passaient en boucles dans ma tête. Je perdis le fil de mes pensées quand trois petits coups retentirent.

- Mlle, il est l'heure de vous lever. Me dit Anna.

- Je le suis déjà. Soupirais-je lasse. Je regrettais de ne pas reposer dans un sommeil éternel comme ma famille en ce moment.

Vous ne pourrez guère sortir aujourd'hui Mlle, j'en suis désolé. Le deuxième jours ensoleillés de l'année, pensais-je. Vos vêtement sont prêts et votre invité vous attend dans la salle à mangé. Puis elle s'excusa et partie.

Je me levais doucement n'ayant pas hâte de me retrouver en compagnie d'un randonneur égaré. Je me dirigeai vers la salle d'eau je me déshabillais et rentrais dans la cabine. Je lassais couler l'eau bouillante, pour moi elle était à peine tiède sur mon corps tendu. Je sortis à contre cœur et me vêtis de la robe bustier bleu azur avec des escarpin argent qui allait avec l'énorme ruban de même couleur. Je les mis. Je fis face au miroir, je coiffais lentement mes long cheveux argent et j'avais du boulot, ils descendaient en bas de mes fesses. Ceci fait je regardais le travail, mon teint de craie, mes lèvre légèrement violette me donnaient un air malade.

- Mlle? Je me retournais et vis Anna dans l'encadrement de la porte. Vous avez finis? J'acquiesçais. Venez je vais faire votre nœud.

Elle prit le ruban entre mes mains, le passa sous ma poitrine et fit un gros nœud à l'arrière. Les pans de ce dernier traînait sur le sol boisé. Je la remerciais silencieusement et pris la direction de la salle à manger où m'attendais ce fameux invité. J'ouvris doucement le battant de la porte et me figea. L'homme qui se tenait debout devant moi était mon ange aux cheveux d'or. Alors s'était lui l'homme égaré?

- Mlle. Me salua Alfred. Mr Jasper si vous voulez bien vous installez.

Je pris place dans l'une des nombreuses chaises que composait la grande table. Je crois qu'elle faisait quatre mètre de longueur. À l'époque me mère adorait recevoir des invités, elle aimait faire la cuisine, c'était sa passion. Maintenant c'était seule que je prenais mes repas. Une fois les assiettes devant nous le silence tombas dans la grande pièce. Il le brisa et je pus une fois encore écouter sa voix.

- Je suis content de te revoir. J'espère que tu as bien dormi. Me dit-il.

- …Je souris légèrement et hochais la tête. Et toi? Demandais-je faiblement.

- J'ai bien dormi, merci. Vas-tu me dire ton nom un jour? Je discernais une supplique derrière sa nonchalance.

- Tu étais perdu? Éludais-je.

- J'ai mentis. Dit-il penaud. J'en suis désolé.

- Pourquoi? Je n'étais pas du tout en colère au contraire j'appréciais sa présence.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne savais pas où aller. Rit-il nerveusement.

- Je vais te laisser, Alfred ne va pas tarder. Avant de sortir je lui dis : Ils te vont bien.

Puis sortis sans demander mon reste. Je m'appuyais contre la porte et soufflais. Il portait les vêtements de mon frère. Je traversais les couloirs sombres et arriva dans la serre. Le centre de la pièce – où était planté les fleurs – était baignée dans un halo de lumière. Il y avait un petit coin salon, je m'y installais en prenant le livre posé sur la table basse. Je relisais pour la énième fois Roméo et Juliette.

J'étais tellement plongé dans ma lecture que je sursautais quand j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Alfred se présenta, derrière lui Jasper, il m'informa que mon invité voulait faire plus ample connaissance avec la « maitresse de maison » cita-t-il.

Je ris doucement sous l'air ébahis du majordome et de l'ange blond. Je lui dis qu'il pouvais me tenir compagnie et congédia Alfred à ses propres occupations. Jasper vint s'assoir en face de moi et regardait la centre de la pièce. Pour ma part je retournais à ma lecture. Je sentis son regard sur moi, intérieurement je rougis. Je refermai le livre et le reposa sur la table basse.

- Tes parents ne te manques pas? Demandais-je. Entament la discussion. Une première.

- Ce n'est pas exactement mes parents, j'ai été adopter en quelque sorte...Et toi? Me demanda-t-il prudemment sûrement de peur de me rendre triste.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais envie de me livrer à lui. Seulement à lui, c'était ding mais de la peur et de la méfiance que j'avais éprouvé hier avait mué une confiance et un certain abandon. Et dire que ça ne me faisait pas peur serai mentir.

- Beaucoup. Encore ce matin, je souhaitais et le désir encore s'est de m'endormir et de ne plus me réveiller. Je suis là depuis bien trop longtemps. À quoi bon rester sur Terre si je n'ai aucun but, rien à quoi m'attacher pour me dire que chaque jour que Dieu fait vaut la peine d'être vécu.

- Moi je suis là. Murmura-t-il si bas que je n'étais pas sûr.

- Je suis lasse de vivre entre quatre mur, je ne sors que les jours de brouillard pour être sûr qu'il ne m'arrivera rien. Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'aller au lycée, je ne sais rien du monde extérieur.

- Pourquoi? Me demanda-t-il après quelques minutes.

- Pourquoi? Répétais-je froidement. Parce que cette étoile chaude et lumineuse est mon bourreau. Je serais ce qu'on peut qualifier d'albinos. Il brûle mes yeux, ses rayons m'incendie à chaque bout de peau à leur contacte. Il ma vu naître et il me verra mourir. Criais-je hors de moi.

Non je n'en pouvais plus de cette vie. _Il_ m'avait dit que le soleil ne me ferait plus rien que je pouvais sortir tant que je restais dans les contrées pluvieuses et nuageuses. Tant que ne m'exposais pas directement au soleil je pouvais vivre «normalement», mais j'avais peur de tenter l'expérience. Je souhaitais mourir d'une morte douce et sans douleur. Si _il_ m'avait mentis je souffrirai dans des flammes imaginaires mais bien présentes. Je brûlerai réellement. Cette mort était lente et douloureuse et ce n'était pas à celle-ci que j'aspirai.

Je partis en courant sans un regard pour l'ange devant moi et traversai les couloirs pour me réfugier dans ma chambre.

Je pleurais depuis des heures mais peu importe. Jamais mon désir d'en terminer n'avait été plus fort que l'instinct de préservation. J'avais dû m'endormir car quand je me réveillais le soleil avait laissé la place à la lune. Je sortis de ma chambre pour aller prendre l'air. Je regardais ce jardin abandonné de toutes vies. Je m'assis sur le rebord de la fontaine – vide – et me perdis dans la contemplation de la lune.

- Je suis désolé. Entendis-je au loin.

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

- Je ne peux pas sortir au soleil moi aussi, il révèle ce que je suis vraiment.

- Si tu as besoin d'un refuge, tu es le bien venu Jasper. Pourquoi avais-je dit ça?

- Merci. Mais je voudrai vraiment connaître ton prénom. M'avoua-t-il en se mettant dos à moi.

- Est-ce si important? Soufflais-je à son oreille.

Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'était qu'il se retourne et m'emprisonne dans une prison de glace. Un sentiment de bien-être s'immisça lentement en moi. Je me sentais bien de cette étreinte froide et dure. Je restais là, les bras le long de mon corps et Jasper me serrai en peu plus contre lui.

- Laisse moi t'aider.

Voilà, il venait de briser ce moment paisible avec de simple mot. En une phrase il m'avait ramener sur terre. Je me libérai de ses bras et reparti dans la demeure. Que pouvait-il bien faire?

- Je porte le nom de cette lumière qui berce les ténèbres quand le soleil disparaît. Murmurais-je.

Je ne savais pas si il m'avait entendu mais je m'en fichais. Quand je pénétrais dans la maison qu'elle fut ma surprise quand je vis tous les domestiques faire leurs indiscrets. Mais je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir. Au fil des années j'avais perdue ma joie de vivre, maintenant je me montrais froide comme la glace envers eux. Ils connaissaient mon histoire, mon secret, mes peurs, les plus anciens m'avaient vu grandir et je savais que je les décevais à cause de mon comportement.

Je montais les marches deux à deux et me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque. J'étais insomniaque et je détestais cet état. Ne pas pouvoir dormir pour m'échapper quelques instants loin de ce manoir me rendait triste.

Ce lac que j'avais découvert était le seul endroit dans lequel je m'étais risquer à mettre les pieds. N'osant pas aller plus loin.

Le jour ce levait doucement, la faune se réveillais lentement aux chants des oiseaux. J'avais passé ma nuit à lire, je commençais à me lasser, je lisais les mêmes ouvrages depuis un certain temps et mon besoin de nouveauté s'agrandit à cette constatation. Je regardais le ciel depuis le fauteuil où j'étais assise. Il était gris à cause des nuages opaques. Une folle idée me vint en tête mais je la repoussais, trop risquée.

La lumière du jour emplie la pièce je me trouvais dans une angle mort, le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant dans un fracas me fit sursauter. Jasper se tenait là, droit me fixant de ses yeux mordorés. Il prit ma main et me força à me lever. Jasper me tira par le bras s'en que je ne puisse rien faire. J'avais compris ce qu'il voulait faire, ayant moi-même eu l'idée précédemment. Il se mit dos à la fenêtre, me cachant par la même occasion de la lumière, j'avais peur et pourtant dans ses bras, elle disparaissait peu à peu. Je cru entendre une sorte de ronronnement mais je n'en étais pas sûr.

- Tu ne crains rien, je ne laisserai rien t'arriver...

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à ptitcoeurfragile pour son review et à toutes vos Story Alert!<strong>

**Je continue, j'arrête? **

**Son nom est facile à trouver. Des idées? Franchement c'est très simple**

**L'histoire commence vraiment dans le chapitre 3 ^^**

**Merci d'avance**

**P'tite vampire **


End file.
